


Lover on the Lockscreen

by overall_sin_and_trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gabriel is that bitch, Lucifer is a... whore, M/M, Short nsfw scene, michael is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overall_sin_and_trash/pseuds/overall_sin_and_trash
Summary: (Short drabble) Michael was in the closet. In two ways: one, he’d convinced his family that his mysterious boyfriend was actually a mysterious girlfriend— two, he was crammed inside his actual closet with his boyfriend.





	Lover on the Lockscreen

**Author's Note:**

> idk i got tired of writing so much drama so here's a fun lil piece.

Michael was in the closet. In two ways, one, he’d convinced his family that his mysterious boyfriend was actually a mysterious girlfriend— two, he was crammed inside his actual closet with his boyfriend.  
“This is a bad idea.” Lucifer whisper-hissed. “Someone’s gonna come into the room and catch us.”  
Michael stroked the younger’s hair, keeping him in place. “You should’ve thought about that before you decided to be a tease.”   
Lucifer rolled his eyes and hastily unzipped Michael’s pants. “Fine. I guess that’s fair.”  
“Damn right it is, darli- FUCK!” Michael groaned as Lucifer took him in his mouth suddenly.  
Lucifer moved off with a lewd pop. “Michael! Shut the fuck up!” He hissed.  
He tightened his hold on the boy’s head. “You shut the fuck up.” He grumbled, thrusting his cock back into Lucifer’s mouth.  
Lucifer took him all the way to the hilt, gagging ever so slightly as he was fucked hard and fast— they really didn’t have that much time to draw it out.  
Michael could barely see Lucifer in the darkness, but he imagined what a beautiful picture he made. His cheeks flushed pink, his bright eyes welling with tears, his lips swollen and spit slick around his cock. He loved the way Lucifer’d look up at him, submissive but still teasing. He sped up his pace and drew out his phone, hoping the camera was facing the right way as he snapped a photo of a very surprised Lucifer.   
He stared at the photo and saw exactly what he’d expected, now dangerously close to the edge. “Fuck, fuck, Lucifer, I’m gonna cum.” He panted, and, true to his words, he thrust hard thrice more and came down his throat.   
Lucifer slowly drew himself off, and the flashed again to show a further disheveled expression. “Fuck you, Michael Milton.”  
“No, I think I’ll be the one doing the fucking ‘round here.”  
“Die.”  
“You love me.”  
Lucifer opened the door and crawled out. “Delete that picture.” He said, sounding worn out.  
“But you look so hot!” Michael protested.  
“That I do.” Lucifer laughed. “But if you’re not careful, someone’s going to find it.”  
“I’m always careful.” Michael said, pulling his pants back up.   
“You just throat-fucked me in the closet when you’re whole family was in the house. Careful my ass.” Lucifer argued, dropping down onto Michael’s bed.   
“Hey, I am careful with your ass.”  
“Yesterday you spanked me!”  
“And you liked it.”  
Lucifer hid his smile by burying his face in the pillows.  
The room fell comfortably silent as Michael opened his phone once more. A few taps and he was grinning.  
Lucifer rolled back over. “What’ve you done now?”  
Michael shrugged. “Oh, just changed my lock screen.” He held out his phone to his boyfriend, who promptly swatted his hand away.  
“I hate you, you know that, right?”  
There was a knock on the door before Gabriel burst in. “Hey y’all it’s dinner time.” And with that he slammed the door shut.  
Lucifer blinked in surprise. “What a strange little man.”  
“Agreed.” Michael huffed. “Let’s get on down there.”  
Lucifer stood up and cracked his back. “Kiss me?” He asked quietly.  
Michael rolled his eyes and pulled him into an inappropriately passionate kiss. He pulled away and frowned. “I came down your throat like, five minutes ago, I don’t know how to feel about that.”  
It was Lucifer’s turn to roll his eyes. “Really? Your dick has been in my ass but no, this is too much for you?” He grinned.  
Michael laughed and flicked him on the ear. “I love you.”  
“I know.” Lucifer said with a warm smile. “And I love you too.”  
They both went into the hall grinning like idiots. Gabriel came up behind them.   
“You know,” he said, tapping his brother on the shoulder. “One of these days you could bring Anna over for dinner... not that I don’t like Lucifer being here or anything.”  
Michael sighed. “She has a job, dude. I don’t think she’ll be free for a while.”  
“You should ask her.”   
“Fine.” Michael said, not stopping, “I’ll text her. Can you get my phone quick, it’s on my bed.”  
Gabriel ran off.  
Lucifer stopped moving. “Michael. Michael, your background.”  
Michael shook his head. “No, no he’s not going to open it.”  
As if on que, Gabe walked out the room with the phone in his hand, eyes wide and grinning like an imp. He handed it back to his brother before looking over at Lucifer. “That’s the same shirt. Y’all did this today. Whores.” And he ran down the stairs before Michael could even process it.   
When it hit him, it hit hard. “Oh fuck.” Michael said. “Oh fuck oh fuck oh FUCK.”  
Lucifer put his hands on Michael’s shoulders. “Babe, hey, he’s not going to say anything, he’s tricky, he’ll use it to get something from you but he won’t tell anyone.”  
Michael deflated a little. “Actually... you’re right. It’ll be fine, for now.”  
“Michael! Everyone’s down here, come on!”  
The pair rushed downstairs.

The table was as lively as it usually was, granted the number of kids, but Gabriel was bouncing up and down in his seat.  
“Gabriel, what’s wrong?” Mrs. Milton asked eventually.   
Gabriel didn’t hide it well and tried to say it was nothing— it obviously was something.  
Michael stood up. “Okay I’m saying this now because he’s going to give it away very quickly.”  
“Sorry!” Gabriel cried, still smiling.  
The room was quiet. “So, I’m gay.” Michael said, not knowing where to look. “And... I’m dating Lucifer.”  
“Oh.” Hummed Mr. Milton. “That’s good.”  
“What... why?”  
“I was beginning to worry why you wouldn’t let us meet Anna. Thought she might be, you know.... shady.”  
Lucifer grinned. “Y'all think I'm not shady? Wow.”  
Gabriel chimed in. "You held a funeral for your fish. A whole funeral."  
"I'm the devil, not a monster."  
Michael laughed and sat back down. “You're a softy, and I love you.” 

(And underneath the table, they held each others hand.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed that! Feel free to comment whatever you want, whether it's just a hello or some constructive criticism! <3 :)


End file.
